jenna_marblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peach
"My human Jenna got another cermet named Paesh. I hate Paesh. She is a nuisance and thinks everything is a game, it's not an game!" - Kermit (Jenna) Peach Mourey-Solomita is Jenna Marbles and Julien Solomita's third dog, owned by Julien. Her birthday is on the 15th of June. She is the younger sister of Kermit and Marbles. She is the older sister of Bunny. YouTube cameos My Dogs Try Fruits And Vegetables JennaMarbles (February 25, 2016) Peach is very open minded to eating most of the fruits and vegetables she is given. Jenna says Peach will eat almost anything, and that she debated calling the video "Will Peach Eat It?". She also says Peach is the only one of the three dogs that could ever survive in the wild, because she is at least curious as to what food is. Treating My Dogs Like Babies For A Day JennaMarbles (April 18, 2018) Peach can be seen behind Jenna during the intro of the video. While Jenna and Julien are at Babies "R" Us, Julien picks out a bib that says "Daddy's First Draft Pick" for Peach. Later, Peach is seen in the background while Jenna is feeding and cradling Kermit. Jenna observes that Peach is "jealous". After Kermit's turn, Jenna dresses Peach in a onesie, feeds her, and cradles her. Teaching My Dogs How To Swim teach the dogs how to swim, Jenna predicts that Peach will be the easiest to lure into the pool, because she is motivated by food. When the lesson begins, Peach jumps eagerly into the pool to get her treat. And she proves herself to be a naturally talented swimmer. At the end of the video, Jenna says if any of them deserves a gold star for their swimming, it's Peach. Appearance Peach is an Italian Greyhound. She has a caramel-coloured coat with a white chest. She is small enough to be carried by the humans. She's overweight because she likes to eat lots of chicken. Personality Peach's personality can be summed up by the phrase "food-driven". Julien said in an interview that if she was a celebrity that she would be Paris Hilton. DfxY7tlUEAcTSph.jpeg C-If9ZwXoAAfDX2.jpg Peach.jpg Trivia *Her main nicknames are "queen"," little lady", “mango”, "miss weach", “weach”, "paesh", "Peachy", "Peachy-baby", "Papaya", and "Bad". *Her birthday is June 15, 2014, making her the second youngest of her siblings. *Peach is the smartest out of Jenna's dogs. *She has been made fun of for being thicc, being called a barrel and a vacuum in comments by fans. *She has more energy then Kermit and Marbles combined. *Peach is Beta and prefers to never make decisions. *Prior to the adoption of Bunny, Peach was the only female dog in Jenna's household. *She is now the older sister of a rescued greyhound named Bunny. *Jamie Lawrence Brown calls her 'Beech'. *Jenna claims Peach owes her money.Making An Advent Calendar For My Dogs. Jenna Marbles. 6 December 2019. *Peach has learned an x-games mode version of the command "up", instead of simply jumping onto her hind legs, she will vertically elevate into Jenna and Julien's arms. Scientists are still looking for an explanation. *Food is never safe from Peach. She has mastered the ultimate skill of mapping down every location of food existing in the home environment, waiting for 'Mommy and Daddy' to be out of sight to be able to get to all the food she has added to the ever running inventory in her head. *During "Jenna's Ratchet Dog Salon", Peach was charged $50 for a manicure. She has not yet paid this back, causing Jenna to state that Peach owes her money. She may have other off screen debts, but this is the only one that has been confirmed. References Category:Pets